Ninja Bancho hero Kitsune
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: A Bancho Quirkless Student name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze help Yong Izuku becomes the greats hero. Rated movie for Violence and swearing. Naruto X harem Izuku x Harem. X-over.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo and welcome to the rebellious Bancho Hero Kitsune. This just pops in my head. Naruto x My hero Academia after watch and reading a couple of anime manga and fanfiction where the MC is a Bancho and a thought occurred to me the only few students that we know so far that can be called a Bancho are in class 1-A and 1-B plus this will help with the readers block with my other My hero academia crossover.**

**some of this was inspired by fairy tail dragon slayer Naruto x my hero academia Naruto the Namikaze so you Naruto family is former Yakuza and having nine sisters.**

**any way Voices of this story will be as the following.**

**the voice of Naruto Uzumaki B****enjamin Diskin the voice of Ban from the seven deadly sins.**

the voice** of Bakugo Katsumi Female Bakugo Katsuki will Monica Rial you might know her as Mira from Fairy tail.**

**the voice of Shoko Todoroki Female Shoto Todoroki will be** **Cherami Leigh she Lucy's voice actress.**

**and to those guys who are going to say why didn't you use Erza or Juvia lockser their voice actress because they are in the anime already Erza Voice actress is the voice of Momo and Juvia the cute stalker from fairy tail, her voice actress is also the Mineta the little creep he not going to be in this story. Why I fine is charter gross but ****Brina Palencia's voice is going to be in here but as a different character from R+V Kurumu Kurono. I am mixing different elements here in this story. **

**Now if you flame my of how "oh Naruto to op and you should kill your self for doing this only thing I have to say is that people like you are the reason why world suck so much now a day all this hate in this world poison this planet like a two head snake.**

**Now the disclaimers I do not own My hero academia nor Naruto this is just for fun.**

**Chapter one Rebellious Chakra golden Beast and the green Energizer Rabbit.**

* * *

**At UA heroic course Exam Control room**

* * *

In a dark control room, a group of costume-wearing individuals and a small white Mammalia type creature with a scar over his right eye sports a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him. they where re-watching their school entrance test on computer monitors of several teenagers that were fighting Robots each one with a unique and odd ability called a Quirk judging on how they can handle in an environment like this.

One of the proctors was looking at one of the entrance test examinations. **"This one looks promising ****Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze He's Quirkless and is from a rare group of energy user users that is called Chakra his family is known as Chakra Beast theirs is another energy**** he can use a rare ability known as Haki A.K.A The King's ambition." **Said a shadowy figure wearing a trench coat.

**"Uzumaki you mean the family that was once a family full of Yakuza but changes after the King of Darkness** **age**." said another shadowy figure the was shape as a woman.

**"Yep after that fight, the family was that lead Mito Uzumaki and her husband the dark king himself Silvers Rayleigh."** said the small Mammal.

**"I see if he or any other of A-students is ready to be called a hero," **said a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, he also appears as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat. sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle.

**"Maybe they be like your class like last years you only fail four good things to them were only in for the fame and glory and the year before that only four pass your class but I want you to bring them to the orientation or I'll show the world the time you get drunk and sang sweet transvestite with the costume and everything okay Shota Aizawa." **the Small mammal said with a smile on his face that says that is not the only thing I have on you and you know it.

"Yes Principal Nezu," Aizawa said looking like the head of UA 'Dam it Qrow,' was the only thought going through his head.

* * *

**Takoba Municipal Beach Park at Night a few weeks after UA.**

* * *

A plan looking boy with messy green hair and freckles on his face emerald green eyes wearing a white hoody, a blue button-up vest, a dark green cargo khaki jeans a pair of red boots This is Izuku Midoriya. He just got a text to arrived at Takoba Municipal Beach Park where he had trained for the past ten months straight of a back-breaking work out of cleaning this beach that was a garbage dump. The person that texted was his mentor Toshinori Yagi also know as All Might be he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, Shorty are you Izuku Midoriya!" Yelled a voice right behind him. Looking back Izuku felt a huge Pressure of fear hitting him at a full force look he was just a bug ready to be smashed. The person who is using was surrounded by a group of men who are part of the local high school street gang who are all unconscious. He was around the age wearing a black zip-up hoody jacket where his hand was in its pockets over that jacket he wears an orange shirt, a pair of brown khaki jeans healed up by a black belt and black sneaker boots. He has wild spiky blonde hair, red crimson eyes that are silted like a cat or a fox six whisked birth on his tan face on top of that his face was spouting off that piss off so you better be him or leave look and don't lie to me look like his old childhood friend Katsumi Bakugo when she was nicer to him.

"Ye-yes aye~aye I am." He said nervously. Taking a deep breath the boy he changed his hair became lest wild and the murderess aura around him slowly vanish to a calm air and his eyes turn to a sapphire blue.

"Good uncle Yagi told me to meet you here something came up some last-minute paperwork I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze we are going to be schoolmates at UA," Naruto said look at Small Might.

"Who's Yagi," Izuku asked.

"You're his successor and he didn't even tell you his name just like uncle Yagi," Naruto said in a disappointed tone. "Come with me lets talk in private I'm hungry let's get something to eat how about some chines I'll buy," He said leading Izuku away from the knocked out bodies of delinquents.

"Are they going to be okay," Izuku said.

"Yeah I knock them out at the certain point on their body when they all wake up they felt like a million bucks after a good night's sleep," Naruto said.

* * *

**At a Chinese restaurant with private booths**

* * *

"So Izuku I heard what you did at the entrance exam a happen to you," Naruto said as he ate a spoon full of some shrimp fried rice and General Tso's chicken there was a whole lot of other foods on the table.

Izuku had the same thing as Naruto. "You the when I use One for all I completely wreck my body and the only thing I did was jump and punched the 0 pointers I can control It what do I do," Izuku said.

"I had this same question for Uncle Yagi when I was younger when I was using my power to try to fly," Naruto said.

"What?" Izuku looked confused.

"You can learn to use your Quirk from another person's viewpoint you see my power is called Chakra And it not a Quirk I'm Quirkless," Naruto said getting a shock from Izuku.

"Wait, you're Quirkless," Izuku said.

"Yep, you see the person who dubs everyone with superpower has a Quirk was super lazy and didn't student the power that inside of us all called energy to some it's has many names and been used in many ways some people call it Chakra, Mana, Aura, Chi. Kai, Haki, and last magic I can use Chakra to stick on anything or walk on or up to anything those it has its drawback If I use too much of it I will die I can even use the seven chakras elemental infinities even their sub-element. The thing is when I tried to use my one of them called blaze release which I can use it to fly like a rocket I use it on my feet but my balance was unstable and I crashed into the wall. My dad, as well as my mom, told me that our ability to throw an energy pathway throughout our bodies like how water flowing down a stream to a river. and Yagi told me if he just uses OFA and puts all its energy toward one area he well brakes something so I tried again this time with my hands as stabilizers and I started to hover which was a lot better they last time." He said as he took a sip of cola. "Just think of One for All as water flowing through the pipes that is your body, knowing Yagi he would say and egg in the microwave,"

"Thank for your help how do you known about one for all anyway," Izuku said.

"Yagi wanted me to have it I turn it down," Naruto said.

"Why do you turn it down," Izuku said.

"Simple to much power plus I thought someone might need it more. plus with the Haki training, my grandfather gave me that be too much like having a nuke in your back pocket to O.P. Ya'know now come on Yagi gave me some money to celebrate you even thou he's not here let party because tomorrow is your Quirk training for you UA starts next month and your Quirk training begins tomorrow and those guys who thought they can mug me gave me their money so we are partying like it your last night on earth." Naruto said with a wild fox smile.

"Wait you stole their wallets," Izuku said trying not to yell.

"Not I took their money and left their wallets to teach them a valuable lesson," Naruto said.

"Which was?" Izuku asked.

"Don't pick a fight that you can not win and I took their money as my payment," Naruto said. "So let cheers to the next generation of heroes.

"Right to the next generation of heroes," Izuku said raising his mug of roots bear up high Naruto doing the same with his cola.

"Cheers!" they both said as they brought their mugs together.

"Hey Naruto, sorry we're late I brought some of my friends from school," said a golden beauty she has long blonde hair it was like bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips lilac eyes wearing an outfit consists of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black mini skirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver. Next to her was a girl younger then the two boys she has a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips wearing an outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with a black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over the top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal. Bot the one thing Izuku notice the most that she wearing a red hood.

Next was a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. she is a member of a group of animal people called Beastmen her trait are a pair of black cat ears on her head and a cat tail when Quirk appeared many people change started to gain animal parts. She was wearing a Black turtle neck sweater, a violet skirt, black stockings and brown boots that wear put on the side.

Next is a pale-skinned beauty she has pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail on her face was a crooked scar runs vertically down her left side of her eye and face she is wearing a white long sleeve sweater, a pair of blue jeans and black high heel boots.

Then came three more one of them was a male blonde monkey Faunus wearing red and white hood blue cargo jeans and a monkey pendant. Next to him is platinum blond with pull back hair and heterochromatic eyes left being green and his right being red a red polo shirt, a brown leather jacket and tan khaki pants a dark glove gauntlet on his right arm.

the last male is a dark skin male with white hair he has red tribal markings of his right arm a pair ember eyes he is wearing a red t-shirt blue jeans.

"So your the Bancho of Kyoto it's nice to meet you Bancho Kitsune," The white hair boy said.

Naruto gave him his wild fox smile. "Same to you Bancho of the north Ryuga Shiro," Naruto said.

"You two are Bancho," Izuku said in shock.

"Not quite if you beat down jackass who loves being delinquents and causing trouble they give you that tittle I am Bancho of the Kyoto also known as the Demon Fox Bancho kitsune the overlord of Kyoto etc. etc.," Naruto said.

"I feel if I hang around with him something crazy will happing,' Izuku thought.

"Oh come on let all eat for the next school years," Shiro said.

* * *

**At UA**

* * *

A blonde hair man who looks like he dying wearing a yellow baggy suit. was doing some paperwork. felt his phone vibrating look at it to find a text from his god brother's son Naruto. [Izuku and I had just talked over some Chinese and are celebrating few some friends of my NUN.] Attached to this message was a picture of him and Izuku partying few some of friends 'Young Midoriya the torch I pass to you is but a small flame right now in time it will grow into a raging inferno the more powerful you become the more you outshine me but I know you are in good hand Naruto watch out for him.' he thought to himself. "Wow, deep stuff all might," He said to himself.

* * *

**April first day of UA**

* * *

**'Izuku N: After the Party with Naruto and his old friend I learn something that Ruby Rose is a first-year like us and how to use One For throughout my entire body the cover story is my Quirk's name is HyperCharge Adrenaline and I been using it subconsciously with my brain and a half a year of training awoken it during the UA test. But the most surprising thing is that Naruto transfer to my school four the past month,'**

* * *

Izuku was at the front door getting his shoes on with his the UA uniform on a grey blazer over a white button-up long sleeve dress shirt a red tie and black pants. behind him is his mother she is a tell woman she has green hair and emerald green eyes pale skin she is wearing a pink sweater over a yellow blouse and a blue skirt this is Inko Midoriya Izuku's mother during Izuku training Inko thought she should lose some weight too so she called one of her and Mitsuki old friend it college. "Izuku your all set," Inko said.

"Are you sure, you didn't just pack action figures," Izuku said.

"I have everything, Now I have to go I don't want to be late," Izuku said as he grabs his bag and got up to the door.

"Izuku,"

"What!" Izuku said a little annoyed at his mother.

"I'm proud of you son," Inko said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**'Izuku N: That day I began my high school career.'**

* * *

"I'll see you so," Izuku said as he when out the door.

"Oh bring some friend over like that Naruto boy," Inko said looking at her son as he when down the stairs.

* * *

The scene changed to a shot of the city and the UA campus.

'**Izuku N: That acceptance was the same as last year one out of three hundred were excepted this year.-**

Izuku ran up to the school and entered the building.

**-F****our people got in because of Recommendation and 37 through the regular exams we were split to around twenty students each.'**

* * *

He ran through the 1rt year hallway trying to find his call room. "Class one-A, 1-A come on where is it," Izuku said under his breath. He then looked up ahead and saw the class he was looking at that was behind a huge door.

* * *

Meanwhile, hours Izuku arrived Naruto now wearing the UA school uniform without the tie and the blazer was open as well as the white button shirt was slightly unbutton to show he was wearing an orange shirt right now was relaxing with his feet up on the desk think his last time a Kyoto. 'I hope Jojo is taking care of the gang back home as well as his mother little sit get a growth spurt and act like a big shot but I can trust him with to keep the peace him and the bazaar power of his wait why is this stiff yelling at me,' Naruto thought.

"Are you even listening to I said take your feet off that desk right now," Said a tall and muscular young man with a wide frame wearing UA uniform Tie and all. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He usually wears a serious expression, and his eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses. Looking at his legs he saw his incredibly thick calves, and shaped like automobile engines, with three silver exhaust pipes protruding from each one.

"Sorry buddy I was thinking of my friends and family back home and this is what I do to think as an owner of a Quirk that gives them the ability as an apex predator this is somewhat of a side effect don't worry what class start I'll be on my best behavior and besides why not talk rudely to the ash blonde over there who doing the same thing," Naruto said. Making the nerd on steroids think twice.

"I'm sorry if I came off rude, My name is Tanya Iida from Somei Private Academia," Iida said rising his hand out.

"First of all nice meet you second as for the first impression Try to act on the persons leave less stiff you do want your quirk to give you a cramp take my advice to you learn Yoga, as well as some Chinese martial arts, look up a master Kensai Ma he might help you with that wined up muscle of yours.," Naruto said.

This shocked Iida. "How do you known what my Quirk dose,"

"By hindsight is 20/20 I look at you and I see a man of higher class I see you are wined up the look a clock but your pants are somewhat wrinkly and the smell of combustion residue is in the air around you leg you see I can act like a delinquent all I want if I know the rules and play but them The Tie is optional but the rest of the uniform is aloud used of Quirk on campus is aloud even fighting bully be you must no through the first punch you see your not dealing is a normal Delinquent no, no, no, I'm a Bancho we are higher on the food chain we're smart and may follow the rule but we play by our own at the same time," Naruto said at that time the door open both Naruto and Ruby who was also wearing her UA uniform but with a plaid skirt, as well as her red cloak, look to see Izuku at the door.

"It's him," Iida said.

"Yo Izuku you made it take a seat that teacher about to come in," Naruto said.

This made Izuku and another girl who has a petite build, her skin fair and prone to blushing; she's always seen with a little pink mark on each of her cheeks no matter what her mood may be. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw, which she uses when activating and deactivating her quirk. Wearing the female uniform with black stockings.

"Ochaco!," a red blur yelled as it passes Izuku it was about to huge tackle her but she was caught by a Golden-orange flame construct of a hand. "Ruby Yang told me to do this if you try to huge tackle someone also we'll be heading to the auditorium for Orientation right Mr. Shota Aizawa," Naruto said with a smile with his eyes close making the teacher sweat. As the student looks behind themselves to see an Aizawa in a giant caterpillar sleeping bag who was freaking out because he remembers what Nezu said.

'Shit fuck almost forgot what Nezu said this kid is not like the rest Kushina and Minato's kids are all the same Apex Predators look at their next meal Kurai he acts like you to.' He thought as he got up and took off the sleeping bag "Yes Please follow me after that I have a test for you," Aizawa said.

* * *

Minutes later, they were all gathered in a gymnasium that was mostly used for the Gen Ed students, with a total of only 42 students. Izuku managed to find Itsuka, and they sat next to each other, with Momo, Ochako, and Tenya on his right. The line between Itsuka and Izuku was the dividing line of class 1A and 1B. Though both of them were curious about Hitoshi Shinso, who wasn't in any of the classes.

"Hello students!" said Nezu as he appeared on the podium, "And welcome to U.A. High! You are the few selected students who have been chosen to attend the Heroics Course! Take pride in yourself, as you have managed to take the first step."

As the students smiled, Nezu continued, "But be warned. As we are a 'freestyle' education, the teachers also have the power to do whatever they deem necessary."

At this, Nezu leaned forward ominously, causing a few students to gulp.

"Nonetheless, I do hope you all apply yourselves and become outstanding heroes! At this junction of time, we will have Miss Kayama hand out your welcome gifts. Mr. Yamada has decided to be your musical background director."

"AWW YEAH, PUTTING ON SOME SICK BACKGROUND BEATS!" shouted Present Mic as he was about to put some beats on.

"Please wait until I am officiality done Present Mic," said Nezu, forcing Present Mic to stop where he was, "Anyways, please refer to your packet for any questions, and if you need any clarification, please do ask. As you all know, all the teachers here are also pro heroes who have devoted some of their time to guide the youth."

"Mmm, and some of them look delicious," said the R-rated hero, Midnight, causing quite a few boys to squirm in their seat.

'Think non-sexy thoughts, Think non-sexy thoughts, Think non-sexy thoughts,' Naruto and Izuku thought as several images of pass throw their head some of them being Baseball cold showers and dead puppies, but the images that change into Midnight in cosplay "Dam it," The two heroes entraining said under their breath.

"You may have noticed that the Foundation Hero Teacher's picture is curiously absent from the orientation packet you all received," continued Nezu, ignoring Midnight for now, "Well... it wouldn't bode well to ruin the surprise. Now, I imagine you're all wondering why there are 42 of you here, instead of 40."

Most of the students nodded and turned their heads to Shinso, who shifted uncomfortably.

"That's because that student you're all rudely staring at will be the 42nd student of the Department of Heroics," announced Nezu, causing most of them to snap their heads back at Nezu, "Hitoshi Shinso will be tested to see if he will deserve to be put into the Reserve Ranking, fall short and be put back to General Studies, or perhaps even replace one of you should you fail to meet standards."

The students gulped at this and stood up a bit straighter, Izuku and his friends included, though Tenya couldn't sit up straighter even if he tried, as he was already quite stiff.

"We will be making a few changes in this year's courses, so don't rely on the knowledge of your upper classmate's information. Nonetheless, welcome to U.A. High Heroics Course!" Next finished off.

The rest of the orientation went smoothly, Midnight handing out the gifts while making a few comments here and there, licking her lips while she gazed at the students as if they were prey. Quite a few uprising in some pants made themselves known to the owner only. Once done, Shota immediately took his students out to the fields, taking Hitoshi Shinso with them.

* * *

**Outside of UA's field.**

* * *

Class one-A Now wearing their Gym uniforms which were a blue jug suit with the letters of U and A on the shirt. Looking around Naruto saw many of his classmate, some of them had a mutation type Quirk like a girl who resembles frog another girl had Pink skin and hair her Yellow eyes that are surrounded by a black void with two horns pop out of her head, A fellow teenage boy with the face of a bird as well as another boy with an Octopus arm the only two classmates of them were a muscle blonde boy with a muscle tail the last one is a teenage girl with purple hair and dark purple eyes she has an Average healthy body of a 15-year-old girl but with earphone jack for earlobes.

Some of his classmates had normal Quirk that shows slight alterations to them to their personality or body one of them is a fairly short pail girl with short pale blue hair and scarlet red eyes she was gifted in her chest size a c cup.

one of the other girls was watching Naruto closely she has white and red hair white on her right and red on her left there was a burnt scar on her left side of her face a Gray right eye and a Turquoise left eye that she use to straight at Naruto she has a nice pair of D cup breast and one of the few girls with a perfect hourglass figure the UA gym uniform hugged her body very well not to tight but not to lose. 'That fire it was golden but it did not felt hot but warm.' She thought with a blush on her face her name is Shoko Todoroki her Quirk Half hot half cold but right now she was a bit warm.

* * *

**Meanwhile In an office building somewhere in a city in Japan.**

* * *

"Arrgh!" Yelled a grown Man that hair was on fire as he blasted fire at his office and setting everything to ablaze. "Something is wrong what was that I felt and why do I have the feeling to blast a snot nose blonde ass punk to ashes." the man said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kyoto.

* * *

a red hair woman and a snow-white hair woman were having some tea "Thank Kushina for helping get out of that place I Rea...," the white woman stops at midsentence and start to smile and cry and wall as the woman name Kushina then they both yell the one world all mothers wanted from the kids.

"Yes, Grandbabies,"

But the room over ten hormone females around Naruto age one of them came for a visit stop at the same time as the other nine and stop to felted something wrong "Their another one aiming for Naru heart," they all said.

* * *

**Back at UA**

* * *

'why do I feel like I piss off someone with even trying,' Thought Naruto as he looked around spotting Hitoshi Shinso he looks he has gravity defining indigo color hair and eyes that look tired.

"Now You all remember the eight activities you all did in middle school, right them being softball throwing, the stander long jump, endurance running grip strength, side to side steps, upper body training, seated toe touch," asked Aizawa as he held out his phone to show the standard gym test that allowed no Quirk usage, "This country still insists on forbidding quirks when calculating the average of these records, which makes no rational sense. Of course, the Department of Education is procrastinating on this," Hen then throws a softball to ash blonde girl how caught it she is as Katsumi Bakugo she has an hourglass body and a C cup size breast.

"Katsumi Bakugo how far did you throw in middle school," Aizawa said.

"About sixty-seven meters why," Katsumi said.

"Great now stand inside the circle and with your Quirk use it to throw the ball as far as you can do whatever you want as long is inside the circle," Aizawa said as Katsumi got in and was getting ready to throw.

"**DIIIIIEEE!"** Katsumi yelled as she uses her Quirk to blow up the softball, launching in as far beyond sixty-seven meters.

"It's important for us to know our limits." He said looking the reader in his hand. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be," Aizawa said turning the reader around showing score on how far which was 705.2 Meters

"Whoa, this is awesome!"/"705? meters? Seriously?"/ "So we can use our Quirk for real! made the hero course is awesome is great," Was some of the response of the class.

"Must be great for someone with a flashy Quirk," Shinso said getting Naruto to look at him.

"Is there something wrong with your Quirk," Naruto said.

"It's not physical or super flashy it's called brainwashing to some it been called a quirk from a villain," Shinso said.

"But does it just works on other people or does it also work on you too," Naruto said making Shinso stop and look at him.

Izuku also heard what the two were talking about, "I see like if Shinso would to use it on if he uses his quirk to hype himself up he can pass these tests," Izuku said Making think.

"Hey pay attention And to all of you think this test is going to be easy the student that scores the lowest point is kicked out of the school," Aizawa said with a troll smile.

'So give it your all, I see right through your Eraser.' Naruto thought

Throughout the quirk test somewhere better than others from the one with the highest scores of the 50 meter dash them being Ruby with o her red rose paddles dash and Iida's Quirk engine this test was made for speed type quirk user but for another quirk user they put their spin on it. As for Izuku, he trains not to push him to the point he would break. Naruto using his lightning Chakra he charges his body to pass. And to those who didn't have a Quirk that didn't affect their body or couldn't use it as the girl with the black spiky ponytail beautiful black eyes and a bit tall for her age as well having D cup breast and an hourglass body. Who made a moped with her Quirk. Fore Shinso and the white-haired girl had both tied for the last place.

But Izuku was trying to not overdoing it with one for all. coming at 10th place in the first part of the test.

'Come on Izuku did what Aizawa said to scare you that badly?' Naruto thought as he looking at Izuku and seeing how shook up.

Throughout the test, Izuku tried to push out his current semi-last place until Aizawa stops him from using One for all and showing who he is the underground hero known as Eraserhead.

"You think you can pass this test by using half your power if so you'll never be a hero and you will be the one to kicked out," Aizawa said with his hair standing up. "I know what you're trying to prevent what happens to you in the entry exam by not breaking your arm again. but this time try it again and put everything you got."

Izuku then had a slight flashback on his Quirk Training with Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback in a Quirk Gym**

* * *

Naruto and Izuku were at one of the tack fields training Izuku on how to just his Quirk they were now resting and drinking a bottle of Gatorade. "Izuku If you ever think you kneed to go beyond your limit just put a little more at one point like a fingertip," Naruto said.

"And what do you mean by that," Izuku said who's the whole body is covered in sweat.

"Like what you did with the zero pointers," Naruto said.

* * *

'That is if I put flow one for all might it entire body plus a little more in my index finger,' Izuku though as he throws the ball going the sky and landed somewhere in the forest. Causing everyone to looked in shock excepted for Naruto and Aizawa who is giving a Troll like a smile at Izuku accomplishment with his scour reading 46.7 kilometers.

"Not bad for a late bloomer," Naruto said getting Katsumi Bakugo attention she was the ash-blonde from tow rows up..

"What did you say," Katsumi said.

"He a late bloomer it usually when the Quirk gen is dormant and is woken up darning a stressful event," Naruto said getting a good look at Katsumi. "You didn't want him to get himself hurt you care for him at a borderline family bond," That made The explosives Queen blush. "These feel they confuse you that if anything were to happen to him you don't know what to do so you pick on him and call him weak so no one can use him to get to you be thankful to me he now has a fighting chance to be with you he talks about you in his sleep when he passed out." Right now Katsumi's face can only be described as the mascot of the sour bombs candy her face being as red as a cherry. the little explosion appeared around her head.

After all of the tests are done it was now for the final verdict. He then shows their test scours. the lowest being Shinso.

"Congratulation You all pass," Aizawa said. "Also I was lying about expelling you all,"

'No, no you were not,' thought ruby remembering her sister's story of Aizawa and how he expelled four students as she huge her cloak.

'He's a freaking Troll,' Naruto thought.

"That was a rational Deception Meant to bring out the best in all of you," Aizawa said.

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughs, "Really I meet up with your class last year and the four you passed the year before them but thank for trying to park me, and they say that teachers can't be funny I needed that the who entire time I thought someone was going home." said Naruto. had one type of response "**Whhhhaaaattttt!"** they shouted out and all look at Aizawa. But hey look at the bright side we show patination because out of all his classes we are the only full class that passes his test.

Izuku just couldn't take the news well and faint at thinking about what would happen if Naruto didn't help him train with his Quirk.

"Huh he took it rather well and not as bad as I thought he would," Naruto said as a clone of him came up with a bucket of water and splashed him with it. "Yo, Nitrous," Naruto said looking at Katsumi.

"What did you call me!" Katsumi yelled she did not hate the name she would use that name as her heroic Name that Izuku pick out for her when they were kids. "Yeah carry you, boyfriend, I don't need people thinking I trying to hind a dead body again," Naruto said casually said after writing something in Izuku Quirk analysis book on his classmate's Quirk even a page of his powers ability that he shows him.

"Duke is not my boyfriend!" She yelled with a massive blush on her face.

The rest of his class had one thing on their mind. "What do you mean again," they all shouted. Naruto's eyes the flash red he then moving to the side Naruto dodging a Slipper that a long orange hair girl in a side ponytail and Teal color eyes and has the same body type as Momo.

"Nice to see you Itsuka," Naruto said. Still writing notes on Izuku Book.

"How many times do I have to tell you to think before you speak." Itsuka said. "and next time I'll use my Quirk."

"And what was your Quirk's name again giant hand," Naruto said.

"It's big fist," Itsuka said she then look at what he was doing. "Wait are you doing."

"My friend over there who fainted has a little hobby of analyzing Quirks just like what I can do in a fight," Naruto said. Naruto then looked at his classmates.

"Short story I knock out street punks who I think that can beat me after the fight I would put those pieces of trash in the dumpster or a garbage bin I don't like to litter," Naruto said nonchalantly as he put away the book.

'Is he serious about being a hero,' his classmate they look an Itsuka. Who said. "Yes he is believe it or not He and I want to elementary school in Kyoto and the guys from the older school that would pick a fight each other near our school one day Naruto sends three groups of high schoolers from different schools to the hospital one of those group was a from a high school from Tokyo I didn't know to laugh and the older students losing to a child who is way smaller than them or scolded Naruto for sending several older teenagers to the hospital.

"I laugh at their broken pride," Naruto said. "Well, I better be going to class after I bring Izuku to the nurse office."

"You better," Itsuka stayed.

"Your worst then Sakura," Naruto said as the taller teen carried Izuku over his is shoulder like a bag of potatoes and walked to the nurse's offices.

* * *

After Naruto drop Izuku on one of the beds on the Nurse's office He headed back to his class Room 'Izuku you need to get stronger then you are now, I'll make sure that what lies ahead for you. you'll be ready for it." Naruto thought as he looked back at the nurse's office. Taking a deep breath of air Naruto opened open his homeroom and walked inside.

"I'm back Izuku is resting in the infirmary recovery girl told me he'll be fine but kneed to lad down said that due to stress from the test that he also most go kicked out and the lake of hydration gave him a heat stroke It was partly my fault I get me telling you guys one of use would have gotten a kick out of school wasn't the right move I'll apologize to him later on when I see him," Naruto said.

"That okay hey Naruto we're all introducing each other as well as our Quirk, I'm Hanta Sero my Quirk is called Tape I can eject cellophane tape-like material from his elbows, as well as retract it. It's somewhat sturdier than regular tape...I can wrap up people with it like rope, and use it to swing large distances and create traps, Overusing my Quirk dries out my skin and causes a certain level of pain. My hobbies are learning about different cultures. After I graduate I'm going to travel around the world and help people of my quirk," Sero said Naruto then wrote down the part about his Quirk in Izuku notebook.

After everyone introduces themself Naruto learns a thing a two from them like the frog Quirk girl name is Tsuyu Asui but she prefers to be called Tsu by her friends. and the Boy that looks like a shy rock monster his name Koji Koda, Naruto told him he can help him with a brave vocal exercise he told him to meet him at the beach a pair of swimming shorts to help him with his shyness. As well as the three blonde males in the class Yuga Aoyama who is French dissent with his Quirk known as naval laser. The muscular boy with the tail Mashirao Ojiiro and the boy with the died black bolt his name is Denki Kaminari his quirk is electrification self-explanatory.

Then it came the white hair girl her name is Toru Hagakure her Quirk allows her to turn in invisible over time she had mastered it that she can turn it off at will.

"So Naruto what Your Quirk any way," A red hair teen asked. "I'm Eijiro Kirishima My Quirk is Hardening "

"I have no Quirk I'm Quirkless what I have is two types of power known as Chakra and Haki," Naruto said making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean your Quirkless," Katsumi said.

"Simple Quirks was dub by a group of lazy Scientists how only studied the superpowered mutation known as Quirk gen but did not think _'Hey what if Spiritual and physical energy type of power are real too but that seems to much work so let's stop everything we are doing a dub everything we can't explain with power as Quirks It's not like this will come back at us,'_ so yeah I find that a little bit annoyed that every time someone with a Quirl that allows them not be touch saying I thought your quirk is element base Blah, blah, blah," Naruto said. "With Chakra, I can use the elements as well as clone myself and do other amazing things one them being a million copies or walk and stand on any serfs, and with **Haki** is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training, but there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess In simple terms, Observational Haki is an ability to sense and predict spiritual energy it is also know as (Kenbunshoku Haki), Armament Haki use life force as physical reinforcement it is known as (Busoshoku Haki), and, the last one only a rare few that are chosen have this overwhelming power can use it one their enemies' willpower known as the will of the king the conquers ambition known as Conquers Haki or (Haoshoku Haki). In theory, I can tame a wild animal that's on a rampage of destruction killing many people." Naruto said. Making them look at him in awe.

After the last class of the school day was done and all the student hero class left home unaware that their first day of school was their last day of normalcy.

* * *

**Okay, I hope of like it. I tried to edit the best way I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**the only thing I have to say thanks and I will try.**

**Here Somewhat of Some of the Pairing For other **

**Now I'm been thinking about how to do this. The first match with the 22 students' first Match will be 3 on 3 Second Naruto hero suit will be a mix of a Traditional Ninja gear with a Kamen rider style.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Suit up Power up.**

* * *

The next day for or young heroes was like any other normal day. As a split of both Izuku and Naruto waking up as they brush their teeth ate their breakfast and watch the news clean themselves and put on their uniforms. Naruto jump off the level his apartment complex was on Izuku screamed and saw a body falling down his apartment level on the 9th floor. he then moved out of the way as a golden chain line hit the level above home. Looking down He saw Naruto who was walking to UA. "Wait that was Naruto," Izuku said.

"Izuku you're going to be late," Inko Midoriya said how loss Weight when her son was training.

"Right," Izuku said running towards the elevator.

* * *

**UA Academy**

* * *

"Naruto!," Izuku yelled Catching up to him to the entrance gates.

"Hey, morning Izuku," Naruto said saluting Izuku, Showing a metal bracelet with a pressure tighter. See this Izuku grabbed his wrist. "Naruto is this what I think it is,"

"that my friends were one my family Technique, Oh and here I borrowed your notebook and wrote down or class Quirk as well made to page on my abilities down for you as an apology for not telling you what Aizawa would do," Naruto said. Handing over his hero notebook. Izuku look at it sees some room for notes he can make.

Izuku then notice something wrapped around his it was a small furry animal it was burned orange fox with nine long tails that acted like a scarf the fox was currently sleeping. "Naruto why did you bring a fox to School," Izuku said looking at the Sleep Vulpes with nine tail.

"It one of the Chakra things that are over-complicated to tell you about but he's my partner Kurama and let's leave it like that," Naruto said.

* * *

**Class 1-A**

* * *

Throughout half of the day Naruto and Izuku when throwing normal Class like Mathematics with Ectoplasm and English as in English-English as in the Language with Hizashi Yamada the Voice Present Mic and Modern Literature. with Ken Ishiyama also known by his hero name Cementoss. Now its time for Foundational Hero Studies or Heroics 1o1.

"So does anyone known who's teaching this class," Said Toru Hagakure a girl with light refraction.

"**I AM HERE, coming through the door like the door like a hero,"** All might said wearing his silver age costume. Naruto had the opposite effect then is classmates showing the same face as Kurama was blinked with no emotion showing but he felt embarrassed. "Sorry I'm late A-All might," Shinso said liking at the heroics teacher. Shinso was holding a UA briefcase that was holding his suit. **"No problem young Hitoshi now take your seat,"** He said showing a card the said Battle.

**"Now welcome the most importin class in UA high, Heroics 101,"**

"Fight training," Katsuki said with a smile on her face.

"Real combat," Izuku said looking nevus.

"Huh, this going to be great. Time to cut loose and to see to my classmate's strength," Naruto said.

**"But one of the keys of being a hero is looking good,"** All Might said as the wall started to open up showing storage units. **"These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the request you send it before the school year,"**

'This is going to be awesome," Naruto thought.

**"Now suit up and meet me in train gound beta"** All might

* * *

**training ground Beta**

* * *

"They say, the clothes make the Proses, Young Ladies and Gentlemen, and behold you are the proof," Salid All Might as he saw a few of his students enter in the grounds in their hero suit.

Yuga Aoyama's hero costume consists of a bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chest plate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow-length vambraces, and knee-length boots. His chest plate has a high V-neck collar with a golden greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal, from which he emits his Quirk, matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees. He has straight angled golden lines running down his baggy pants, a matching set around the shafts of his boots, and he wears a red-tinted wing-shaped visor over his eyes. Some of the Male students had the same type of gear as him the other worn less armor so they can move around more.

Like with Shinso who's Suit was like a dark purple version of their homeroom teacher Aizawa. with armor vest that swat team uses a knife stick.

Naruto with his hands in his Gym inform pockets. On his right wrist was a nine tail fox theme vambrace device. Kurama was by his side being hug by Momo snugging her breast. _**'Kid I'm in heaven take this girl as a mate,' **_The fox said in his mind.

"Aren't you cute," Momo said scratching the nine tail fox chin and holding him like a baby. Momo's hero costume consists of a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, which is open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel. She sports calf-length crimson boots with heels, which dip sharply down in the center, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another, thinner one around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders. The design choice allows her to create items from as many points in her body as possible, as her Quirk can only be used if her skin is exposed.

Mina Ashido's hero costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around. the same can be said with most of the girls in the class. with the hero suits the hug their body well Ruby hero gear was more of a gothic lolita version of Red riding hood but was a huge Snipper scythe weapon showing she is going to be a Hunter hero. A type of hero that hunt down rouge Quirk Animals or those with bounties.

Izuku then came into the room his hero suit is a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with with his signature red boots. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembles their teacher All Might's haircut.

Naruto see then smile under his helmet and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice suit bubby," He said showing his support to his friend. "I'm I right Ochaco," Naruto said to Ochako who is wearing a mostly skin-tight black bodysuit with a little bit of Pink that hugs her body nicely as well as a pink visor,

"Yeah, It looks cool what about your Ruby," Ochaco said.

"Yeah it reminds me of a bunny," Ruby said giving him a Ruby Rose patent smile.

"Thanks, both of your Suits are nice too," Izuku said with a little confident thanks to hanging out with his new friends. and making the two girls blush. "But Naruto why are you not wearing your Suit?" Izuku asked.

"To show you guys this, Power Up!," Naruto said as he yelled he got into an Iconic Hero pose and pulled back on one of the fox's tails, That made Fox's head as he let go and aim up it fire a ball of red and orange energy.

As the ball of energy fell it hit Naruto covering him in light. The class looked at Naruto covered in Ninja Fox theme armored, With a skin-tight black bodysuit that's under a dark purple tailcoat, burnt orange and black armored glove gauntlet with the wrist device know being a red Nine tail fox theme bracelet device now transformed into a gauntlet on the gauntlet with black marking on it eyes as well as red crimson eyes watch on the gauntlet with, chest piece with a jet thrust pack on his back, and grieves boots that cover his shines of the tan Hakama pants that are being held up by a red sash that he is using a Ninja gear there is a tuck in the left side of the sash Sheaved two-handed Okatana with a Fox head guard a bitting down on the sheath the Okatana handle has red and black wrapping. As well as have other pouches holding more Ninja gear. On his head, he has a Fox theme helmet with a bug-like eye blue visors and fanged faceplate rabbit-like fox's ears and a scarlet red scarf that reach is mid-back around his neck. Behind him was an Exposition of orange smoke.

"Wow so Cool!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Why Explosion though," Toru asks. She was a tan skin with red eyes and white hair her finger on her face her hero suit was a dark skin-tight suit with a hood and blue cape. her glove is a light blue

"Cause their Awesome," Katsuki said fist-bumping Naruto.

"Though it won't happen all the time just when it's needed.

**"Now let's get started you bunch of newbies,"** All Might said.

_**"Hold it, Yagi." **_said a gruff voice making every at Momo direction as well as said girl to look at the fox she was holding. _**"I think it'll be better if stop flexing before you run out oh time,"**_ Kurama said. Naruto then grabbed the fox and threw him hard enough to break the sound barrier.

"All Might what was he talking?" Ruby said tilting her head like a lost puppy. Izuku and Naruto froze as well as All Might who release a breath of air. "I guess I can tell you this." said All Might then deflate showing what he looks like. A real living skeleton.

"What the!?" Katsuki said.

"Are you the real All Might?" Mina asked looking at the somewhat dying man

"I am, due too a villain attack I lose half my Respiratory system was destroyed as well as my stomach," Yagi said.

This made the class look at the simple of peace with more respect. "That doesn't explain how Naruto's Pet fox knows you," Denki said. "Ouch!" He yelled looking down Denki saw Kurama was bitting down on his leg.

"Yeah he's not a Pet more of a Partner," Izuku said remembering what Naruto said.

"And He knows him cause he's my godfather, He grew up with my dad the Hero known as the Yellow Flash," Naruto said his voice full of warmth remembering the good old time.

"Wait! thee Yellow Flash the man that is known for taking down hundreds of enemies both Human even monsters," Izuku said in shock.

"He was a Chakra user," Naruto said.

"Okay let's begin this class with a game of Heroes Vs Villains Her how it'll go the Villains had hind a high explosive somewhere in this building the Heroes team must do one or two things to win Heroes vs Villain I'll be putting you all into 2 teams again one another. but two of the team are going to be a team of three that my Tablet will choose at random," Yagi said. He then Tapped his tablet screen.

" The villain team is Young Bakugo, Tenya, and Uzumaki Versus Young Midoriya, Ochaco, and Hitoshi, " Yagi said. "Young Bakugo's team will be the Villain while Young Midoriya's Team will be the heroes."

"Wow we've got the one person that might be a member of the student council with a guy who is also mistaken as a thug as well as a girl with a personality of a Bar owner," Naruto said.

"Fuck off blondie!," Katsuki shouted

"Don't worry Iida just think of it as improve plus I get to try out the Voice filter." He then put two of his fingers on the side of his neck. **"Testing, Testing, 123 cinnamon buns, Cinnamon Buns This is Darth Storm over and out."** a deeper dark voice spoke. **"Nice it works let's do this," **Darth Storms said.

* * *

**Villain Building**

* * *

**"I have to say The bomb it's well made,"** Darth storms said.

"Yeah, You can't tell it's papier-mache," Iida said.

"Hey, Blondie, Do you really, think that Deku has a Quirk?" Asked Katsuki.

**"Late bloomer are rare to come by plus there is another way to be a hero even without power,"** Naruto said He then pointed to her gauntlet. **"He could join UA's support course,"** Naruto said.

"He could of but he didn't," She said then a glair appear on her face. "That baster lying to me all of this time,"

'Crap Izuku has a Yandera after him,' Naruto thought.'

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter will be the fight between good and evil.**


End file.
